


I'll Make You Believe

by TwerkThatHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Nouis, Porn, Smut, anonymous, dirty - Freeform, narbara, one direction - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkThatHazza/pseuds/TwerkThatHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate her, Louis thinks. And yes Louis thinks that about a lot of people, but this time he really means it. Louis hates the way she smiles, the way she talks to people in that stupid Hungarian accent, but most of all, he hates the way that she talks to Niall. All giggles and smiles and flirty hand actions; he HATEHATE hates it. If there were a stronger word than hate, he would definitely use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make You Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [I'll Make You Believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192413) by [Hazzaczuwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa)



> Just putting it out there that I absolutely adore Barbara Palvin and I think Kudos to Niall for snagging her if only for a little while! The hate against her is purely for the story!! xx

**anonymous asked:**

**Hey love. I just want to say that I really love all your work. And I love how you've basically written all my kinks. But do you think I can get a nouis grinding?? Like maybe angry jelouse louis grinding on niall.**

 

 

 _I hate her_ , Louis thinks. And yes Louis thinks that about a lot of people, but this time he really means it. Louis hates the way she smiles, the way she talks to people in that stupid Hungarian accent, but most of all, he hates the way that she talks to Niall. All giggles and smiles and flirty hand actions; he HATEHATE hates it. If there were a stronger word than hate, he would definitely use it. Niall doesn't notice though, he just laughs along with his bubbly personality, and just thinks that she is being friendly. Louis also hates the fact that she is so... Beautiful. She is a Victoria Secret model after all but still, she should have one flaw at least, like a mole or ugly hands Louis thinks, but no, she is perfect. Louis doesn't even know her name, but that doesn't matter because she's placed her perfect hand on Niall's arm and all Louis sees is red. He storms his way over to where the pair are standing and Niall turns to face him with a grin.

 

"Lou! Barbs and I were just talking about you!" Louis raises his eyebrows at 'Barbs' because they've already got pet names? How cute. 

 

"You were?" Louis highly doubts they were talking about him, Barbs (ugh) was probably talking about her latest photoshoot or something.

 

"Yeah I was explaining how yesterday you and me drew a penis on Liam's face and didn't tell him and he went to the gym like that!" Louis chuckled along with Niall because that really was funny, until Barbs laughed a really loud obnoxious laugh, and playfully hit Niall on the arm, and Louis REALLY wants to rip her throat out. Louis isn't quite sure that the story is really  _flirting_  material, but then again Niall is oblivious to  _any_ form of flirting. Once Barbs had finished laughing there was an awkward pause, until Louis cleared his throat.

 

"Well, that's, nice... I should probably go get ready, for the um... Game..." Louis starts to slowly back away as Barbs (that can't be her real name, he thinks) not-so-discreetly glares at him. Niall yells an "Okay see you there mate!" And all Louis can think of is  _matematemate_ , and why did he think he meant anything else to Niall? There was never any signs that Niall felt more than friendship towards Louis, except maybe when they were drunk one night and snogged until they were out of breath. Or when Niall would laugh only at his jokes, or laugh when he smiles, or when he breathes. Or when Louis would be feeling sad and missing home, and Niall would just come over and sit next to him, wrap his arms around Louis' body and just hold him, never saying a word, while pressing soft kisses to Louis' hair. Yeah, there was defenitely never any signs. But can you blame Louis for feeling this way? Niall is like a magnet that draws everybody in with the grace of a smile. He doesn't even have to speak, Niall just has to stand in a room and suddenly everyone is happier. 

 

So no, this isn't Louis' fault, it's Niall's fault. It's ironic really because Niall doesn't have one fault, not one. No fault, or flaw; _not like me_ , Louis thinks. Louis could probably pinpoint every flaw he has with himself, but that would take days, or months, years even. From his fluffy hair, to his bulging tummy, there is always something else Louis hates about himself. Maybe that's why Niall doesn't want him. Niall wants someone with perfect dark brown hair, perfect tanned skin, perfect height, perfect face, PERFECT PERFECT PERFECT. And Louis has to clench fists and bite down on his tongue to stop himself from punching a wall. That wouldn't do himself much good, injuring his hand before he has to play football. Louis had invited everyone to come, and when he says everyone, Louis means: The guys, Lou, Tom and Lux, Caroline and her new baby, Ben, Paul, their vocal coach and basically anyone who was in the room at the time. Niall invited  _"Barbs"_  and that was not part of the plan. Instead of watching Louis play, Niall will have all his attention focused on  _her_. And that is just a little bit shitty. _  
_

Throughout the game, Louis tried to concentrate on the ball and where to place his feet so he didn't trip over in front of everyone, but his eyes always found their way back where Niall and Barbs were sitting. He could see that Niall was trying to watch the game - he loves his football he does - but Louis could also see Barbs trying to pull Niall's attention away, and when Niall finally looked at her, she kissed him. The breath rushed out of Louis' lungs and he stopped mid step, tripping over and faceplanting into the ground. He couldn't even find the strength to push himself off the grass and onto his feet, so he just laid there on his stomach until the umpire blew the whistle to stop the game. "Tomlinson! What the hell?" Louis raises his head slightly at the voice of his captain and huffs out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Having a little nap are we? GET THE HELL UP DOUCHEBAG!" To say that his teammates didn't like him is an understatement. Maybe it has something to do with Louis being a superstar singer he thinks, but he was a nice guy most of the time and he can play football, so what's the big deal, right? One of Louis' teammates that kind of liked him, grabbed onto his hands, and pulled Louis up to his feet and slapped him on the back. "Head in the game Tommo." Head in the game,  _head in the game_. Louis jogged back to his position and waits for the game to reset. He can feel his eyes itching to look back up in the stands, but Louis forces himself to stay concentrated on the game in front of him. 

 

The was passed to Louis so he takes off dribbling the ball down the field, trying to make up for his lack of playing beforehand. Louis looks for a player nearer to the goal that he can pass too, but what he didn't see was the defender fast approaching on his left until the guy slide tackles him, and Louis' foot is stuck on the ground with his body falling over the player. He can feel his knee pop, and  _ah fuck_  he thinks before he is on the ground once again. Louis rolls over onto his back and brings his knee to his chest, holding it as it throbs in pain. The umpire calls time, and Louis' apponent helps him to his feet, and helps him limp towards the sideline. He appologises to Louis and he just brushes it off, limping away as the crowd cheers. Louis limps along the sideline, and allows his eyes to finally travel off to where Niall and Barbs are stand- SNOGGING. THEY ARE FULL ON SNOGGING and Louis wants to throw up. No, Louis really has to throw up bending over and spewing all over the sideline, his coach running up and patting him on the back. Louis finishes and stands back up, grimances at the coach and limps away to the medical tent to take a look at his knee. 

 

Louis sucks in a deep breath as the frist aid officers poke and prod at his sore knee, and he has to bite back the snide remark sitting at the back of his throat, or maybe it's more of his stomach contents, he's not sure anymore. "Okay nothing seems to be badly damaged, you've just hyperextended your knee so it just needs rest and ice."   _I could've told them that,_  Louis thinks. He could've told them that five minutes ago without the unnecessary poking and prodding. Louis mutters a "Thanks." and limps away to go under the stands and into the change rooms where most of his friends are waiting for him. All but Niall of course. Louis tries to smile through the blinding pain in his left knee to his friends, and tries to look like he's okay, mentally and physically. But of course everyone sees it except the boys, as they all crowd around him and carry him to the nearest couch, careful not to bump his knee. The boys stay for a bit to make sure Louis is okay, before they leave to mingle with their friends, all except Zayn. Louis avoids looking at him until the silence became unbearable and his eyes flicker up to meet Zayn's soft and concerned ones. "Lou,"

 

"I'm fine Z." Louis interjects. He doesn't need the sympathy speech right now, especially not from Zayn, because Louis knows it's not about the footy game. Zayn sighs loudly and places his hand on Louis', and Louis stares at the contact, then back to Zayn. 

 

"He'll be here, he will. He always is." And then Zayn gets up and goes to mingle with everyone else. Louis doesn't understand how or why, but Zayn always just seems to know things. Like when Louis is in pain, or doesn't want to talk. Or when Louis has a major crush on the blonde-haired, Irish member of their band. He just  _knew_ _._ And on some level that scared the crap out of Louis, but it was also nice to know that he has someone he can trust with things. Louis looks up as he hears someone enter the room; two people to Louis' annoyance. Niall comes in all smiles and laughter, and Louis huffs, crossing his arms like a two year old and scowls on the couch. Niall is walking hand in hand with  _Barbs_  and Louis wants to rip her dainty little hand off. As soon as Niall spots Louis on the couch however, he let go of her hand and bounded over to Louis' side. Louis tried to hide a smirk as Barbs scowled and stalked off to the refreshments table. Louis looked back to where Niall was carefully trying to sit on a bit of couch that wasn't going to hurt his knee as he was done looking at the supermodel. Niall needed his full attention now, and he wasn't going to waste it on her. 

 

"How ya feelin bud?" Niall smiled at Louis, his eyes crinkling and his bright white teeth glinting in the fluorescent light; Louis thought he looked absolutely beautiful. He looked at bit like an angel, with his blonde hair highlighting his face and his sparkling blue eyes and Louis might just be in love with this boy. 

 

"Eh, my knee's a bit sore, but other than that." Niall glances down to where Louis' knee is covered in ice, and lifts the cold package to take a peek. 

 

"Ooh shit! HAhAhahA." Louis rolls his eyes at Niall's laughter, now is not the time for laughing, but can't help but smile a little too. Niall's happiness is contagious. 

 

"Yeah I did a good job huh." Niall smiles and nods, leaning in to get a closer look at Louis' knee. Louis flinches as Niall pokes at the bruise that has already formed. " _Niall!_ " Louis hisses, watching as Niall recoils and then cheekily grins, but freezes when he notices the tears forming in Louis' eyes. Now Louis isn't a pansy, but that  _really_  hurt. Niall's mouth drops open a little, and he lunges in to pull Louis in for a hug. He didn't mean to hurt Louis, he was just being silly and now Louis is crying and it's all his fault. Niall buries his head into the crook between Louis' throat and shoulder trying to calm him down. Louis wraps his arms around Niall's small frame and discreetly breathes in his scent. At least, he thought he was being discreet about it, but Niall could hear the drawing of breath and the deep rise and fall of Louis' chest. He doesn't know what made him do it, but Niall began to gently place kisses where his head lay. Louis' breath hitched, and his heart started to race involuntarily, and Niall's suspicions were confirmed; Louis liked him more than he should. 

 

Their little moment was interrupted by a cough from above. The two boys broke apart to see Zayn standing beside the couch with a knowing look on his face. Louis raised his eyes in question at the interruption, and Zayn just looked at the entrance to the change room. Not a moment later and the Doncaster Rovers team came bounding through the door all laughing and cheering. It seemed as though they have had a win, as some of their friends and family came in congratulating them. A couple of team mates wandered over to where Louis lay, just to make sure he was okay. Niall sat  awkwardly to the side and mumbled a "I'm just going to grab a drink." and before Louis could stop him, Niall was gone. He barely paid any attention to his team mates when they spoke, as his attention was drawn to where Niall stood next to Barbs nervously shifting from foot to foot. Louis wonders if Niall is thinking the same thing as himself.  _What just happened?_  

 

* * *   * * *  * * *

 

Louis arrives back at his flat with the help of his security team, and he hobbles into the living room flopping on the couch. He opted not to go to hospital to get his knee checked, not because he doesn't have the money to (which he obviously does) but because he's tired and just wanted to go home. His head is all over the place with the thoughts of his and Niall's moment back in the change room. Did it mean anything to Niall, or was it just a kind gesture to make him feel better? Louis shakes his head as if it would make the thoughts just fall out. He had to stop over thinking things, especially when they're about Niall; it can only lead to pain. Pain would probably ruin him. Louis flicks on the TV in hopes of a distraction, and grumbles when his phone buzzes in his pocket. Fishing it out and clicking the home button, Niall's name is displayed on the screen. Just when Louis wants to forget about Niall for a moment, here he is. Louis unlocks his phone despite his better judgement, and reads the text message. 

 

_Hey bro, mind if i come over for a chill?? xx Niall_

 

Louis sighs and rubs his face. Can he control himself for that long? He's got no other reason to deny Niall except for his self control, but Louis can't really explain that to the Irish lad now can he? So Louis shakily types out a reply and sends it, instantly regreting it. Now what the bloody is he supposed to do? He jumps a little as his phone buzzes on his chest, and looks at the new message. 

 

_Sick. Be there in 10. xx Niall_

 

Bother. 

 

Louis looks around his flat and debates on whether he wants to get up and clean a little or not.  _What if Niall sees the mess and decides to leave?_  Louis thinks and why is he even thinking that? He's never really cared if the mess bothers Niall or not. It's his home and he'll do what he wants with it. So why the sudden apprehension? Maybe he should change his clothes? Does he smell? Louis raises his arm and sniffs under his armpit and yes, he should definitely change his shirt. Louis stands up and takes his shirt off hobbling over to the laundry to chuck it in there when there's a knock at the door. Louis quickly looks around for a clean shirt but when the person knock impatiently for the second and third time, he gives up and hops to the door swinging it open to a frazzled Niall. Louis stares for a few moments until Niall all but pushes his way through the entrance to the flat, knocking Louis to the side and out the way. Louis looks after him with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Niall's actions; Niall hardly ever acts like this, so it must be serious. 

 

Louis hops inside and shuts the door, seeing Niall flop onto the couch and bring his hands to his face. Louis hastely makes his way (well as fast as he could) to the couch and sits down next to Niall. He places a hand on Niall's knee and waits for him to say something. When he doesn't, Louis squeezes Niall's thigh and speakes first. "What's happened Ni?" It came out barely as a whisper, as if Louis was trying to coax it out of the boy. Niall sighs and rubs his face before placing them in his lap, folding them over each other and tensing them. Louis waits patiently, although he is distracted by the lack of eye contact Niall is giving him. Niall takes a deep breath as his eyes flicker up to Louis' grey, worried ones, and opens his mouth. 

 

"I... I had sex with Barbara..." Louis' breath hitched and his eyes widened. Surely he hadn't heard Niall right. Him and Barbara couldn't have... they wouldn't have, right? He looked directly into Niall's eyes, trying to find any clue of lying, but moved his head away when there was none. "Lou, I-" Louis moved his hand up in the air to stop the explination, he didn't need to hear the pathetic excuses or reasoning. He just needs to think about this for a second. Actually no, he doesn't want to think about it at all, Louis just needs a drink. A very strong, alcoholic drink and some weed. Maybe Zayn has some? Louis stands from the couch and makes his way to the cupboard above the sink where he keeps his strongest alcohol, and a shot glass ready to pour himself one - or three. 

 

Once Louis had downed his shots - he lost count at four - he spun around to find Niall standing in front of him with a sheepish and slightly confused look on his face. He had just witnessed Louis down at least six shots of pure vodka in a row, and he's a little apprehensive of why. Niall knew that Louis had a crush on him, but it was just a crush right? It wasn't as if Louis loved him. So why so many shots? Niall makes to move forward, but Louis holds up a hand to stop him again, but Niall persists until he is within touching distance of Louis. "Niall please." Louis whimpers.  _Please what?_  Niall wonders. "Please, just don't." Louis isn't making any sense in Niall's mind. 

 

"Don't what Lou?" Niall whispers, feeling as though talking aloud would disrupt the moment. Louis' head lifts up from its lowered position to look Niall in the eyes and he looks so genuinely confused.  _Niall really doesn't understand what he does to me._  The acohol begins to set in and Louis grows bolder with each passing second. Louis breathes once before crashing his lips to Niall's, placing his hands on either side of Niall's face, forcing him to connect. After a few moments of a one sided kiss, Louis pulls back and all of his confidence deflates as he sees Niall's shocked expression. Louis turns away from Niall back to the bench and grabs the Vodka bottle, twisting off the cap and raising it to his lips when a hand on his hip stops him. Louis turns and with glazed eyes, stares at the cream-coloured hand resting on his hip bone. His eyes follow the hand all the way up Niall's arm to his face, where a look of pity and realisation resides there. "Lou?" And Louis is so angry right now. Angry at Niall for having sex with Barbara, angry at Barbara for even so much as looking at Niall, and especially mad at himself for having useless feelings for Niall. What was he thinking? 

 

"Fuck of Niall." He spits. It comes out harsher than he expected it to, and Niall retracts his hand in shock. Louis sees something click in Niall's mind as his eyes harden and he steps closer. Louis hugs the Vodka bottle and takes a step backwards and bumps into the edge of the bench. Niall continues to push forwards until his lower body rests against Louis, and his face is in front of Louis' ear. 

 

"No." Niall breathes and Louis whimpers. Niall wrestles the alcohol filled bottle out of Louis grip and places it on the bench behind him, and rests each hand on the ledge either side of Louis' body. He has to tilt his neck a little to look Louis in the eyes as he has recently gone through a bit of a growth spurt. That also means that his muscles have gotten a little bigger too, and they are now bulging through his tight white shirt as Louis cowers underneath him. He leans down and captures Louis' lips in a slight kiss, unsure of how he will react to Niall's sudden actions. Louis responds immediately, kissing back forcefully and wrapping his arms around Niall's neck pulling him closer. Niall moans as their bodies collide, chests rising and falling against each other, their hips meeting as Niall grips Louis. Niall moves his hands from Louis' hips to his thighs, bending down a little to reach and to pull Louis up and onto the bench; bottles rolling around and some falling to the ground. 

 

Louis moves his hands from Niall's neck to just under his ribs, grasping at Niall's shirt and prodding at the covered skin. Niall moans into the kiss and pulls Louis' body closer and sliding his hands under the t-shirt that covers Louis' tanned skin. His palms move over the bumps of Louis' half defined abs that he's aquired after doing football, and he wants to lie Louis back and lick all over them. His fingers find their way to the hem of Louis' shirt, disconnecting their lips as the shirt is pulled over Louis' head and thrown somewhere on the floor. Louis moves his hands to around Niall's neck, connecting their lips back together and tugging at the short hairs on the back of Niall's head making him groan. Louis pulls away after a few minutes to catch his breath, while Niall moves to kiss up and down his neck occasionally biting the skin roughly. Louis pants trying to control his breathing, but Niall is making it so hard to concentrate with those magic lips and he has to pull Niall away to look at him. "Bed. Now." Niall pulls Louis off the bench and they stumble their way to Louis' room - Louis stumbling more than Niall because of his bad knee - continuing their heated make-out session along the way. 

 

Once they had gotten down the hallway to where Louis' bedroom is situated, Louis pushes Niall agaisnt the wall his dominant side taking supremacy. Niall moans loudly as his back collides with the cool wall, followed by Louis' body pushed up against him, their lips reattaching. Louis' hands are placed either side of Niall's head pinning to that spot, with no intention of letting Niall free. Niall has no objections except maybe that Louis is so close, but still impossibly so far away. His hands grip Louis' sides - probably leaving bruises - and pulled him so that Louis is pushing Niall up the wall, their crotches coming into contact for the first time. Louis moans throatily, turned on by the roughness of Niall's actions. Niall grips harder as Louis begins to rock up into his crotch, causing Niall to detach their lips and tilt his head back in pleasure. Louis can see the pleasure etched on Niall's face and grinds harder, producing whimpers from Niall's mouth. Louis' mind suddenly fills up with anger as he pictures Niall grinding like this on top of that bitch Barbara. He tilts his head and lowers his lips to Niall's exposed neck, biting down hard on the flesh and Niall screams out in sudden pain infused with pleasure. "I bet Barbara couldn't make you scream like that." Niall whimpers and that isn't enough for Louis, so he bites back down on the same spot making Niall scream again. "Could she?" Niall whimpers and shakes his head, too turned on for words. 

 

Louis bends down a little to pick Niall up by the thighs, and Niall wraps his arms around Louis' neck holding on. Louis carries Niall away from the wall, over to the bed that is situated in the middle of the large room. He throws Niall onto the bed forcefully, watching as he bounces a little on the springy mattress, before pouncing on him and kissing him hungrily. Niall breaks the kiss and slides himself up to the headboard and watches as Louis crawls like a panther towards him. Niall grabs the back of Louis' neck and pull him on top of Niall's own lap, legs either side of Niall's hips. Louis' crotch rests heavily upon Niall's, erection rubbing at each movement of their bodies. Louis grabs at Niall's tight white shirt and pulls it off his body, exposing the pale but toned flesh hidden underneath. Louis rubs his hands all over Niall's body especially over his chest where hair had grown to Louis' surprise.  _Niall has grown since we first met_  Louis thought, and when he looked up to Niall's face, the lust was gone and was replaced with something - something more tender and caring than the animalistic expression they both wore not a few moments ago. "You're so beautiful Ni." Louis whispered. "I wanna show you just how beautiful." With the acohol in his system, and his knee long forgotten, Louis leans in slowly, capturing Niall's top lip before pulling away and encapsulating his bottom lip. Louis pulls away again, this time opening his mouth slightly and gosting his lips and tongue over Niall's bottom lips, Niall imitating him. Louis pushed his tongue into Niall's mouth and explored the cavtiy, moaning as he felt Niall's tongue on his own.

 

"Lou..." Niall moaned breathlessly, fingers trying to find somewhere to hold on Louis' body, nowhere seeming good enough. When Louis wrapped his arms around Niall's neck, Niall's hand flew down to Louis' hips, knowing what Louis was about to do. The both smiled into the kiss as Louis began to rock his hips against Niall's causing them both to moan at the sensation. Louis let go of Niall's neck and moved them to fumble with his jeans button. He finally pried it open and lifted off Niall's lap to pull both the jeans and briefs down as far as he could, Niall kicking them off the rest of the way. Niall's hands found their way to Louis' jean, and mirrored Louis' previous actions, until they're both fully naked. They took a moment to gaze upon the others' body before Louis pulled Niall in for another snog, their bare crotches rubbing against one another. A shiver ran up Louis' body at the new contact, and begain to grind  _harder, faster_  until they were both whimpering and moaning in ecstacy. Louis pulled away from the kiss and lent over to the bedside table where he keeps the items needed such as lube and condoms. He pulls out the lube and sits back up, looking at Niall quizzically. 

 

"You used a condom with  _her_  right?" He trusted Niall of course, but he didn't trust Barbara and her foreign genitalia. Louis shivered at the thought of  _that_  and focused back on the task at hand. Niall nodded his head, and Louis smiled. No condom for them then! Louis grabs Niall by the shoulders and pushes him down until he is lying on his back, Louis hovering over Niall's body smirking. Louis didn't want to scar Niall too much for his first time - that he knows of - with a guy, so he grabs the lube bottle and coats two of his fingers. Louis has done this plenty of times so he is pretty loose, but still starts with one finger anyways, fingering his hole until he is able to add a second. Niall watches with much interest at the way that Louis is able to do this so easily, and he looks so god damn good. He hopes that Louis will hurry up, he is horny and needs Louis  _now_. 

 

"Lou... Fuck, just please." Louis stops the movement of his hands and looks down at Niall. His face is flustered and he looks like he needs release and fast. Louis smirks to himself and decides that no, Niall's not going to get it that easy, so he adds another finger and begins to scissor himself, moaning and groaning excessively just to tease Niall some more. This has Niall whimpering and begging Louis to  _"Just please."_  Louis thinks that Niall has finally had enough, removes his fingers from his tight heat and grabs the lube bottle again, pouring some on Niall's cock making him hiss at the cold liquid. Louis chuckles and uses his right hand to coat the liquid all over Niall's throbbing dick, causing him to buck into Louis' fist. Louis tutts at Niall's eagerness, and leans over to kiss him before situating himself over Niall's crotch, lining up with his dick ready to enter. 

 

Louis pauses before he lowers himself, and looks at Niall intently. "Are you sure you wanna do this? There's no going back." Niall looks at him with glazed eyes and smiles.

 

"Yeah I'm sure." Louis smiles back and begins to lower himself onto Niall's dick, hissing at the stretching feeling. Niall gasps and grips Louis' hips tighter pressing into the flesh harder than before. Louis continues slowly until he is resting comfortably on Niall's lap, staying still a few moments to adjust to the girth of Niall's cock. "Damn Lou, you're so tight. How're you so god damn tight?" Louis breathes out a laugh through his nose, and shrugs his shoulders a little. He raises his body slightly trying to get a feel of whether he's ready or not. When he finds that he can almost comfortably slide along Niall dick, he begins to raise himself up, and drop himself down, slowly bouncing on Niall's lap. Louis' hands are spread across Niall's torso to keep himself steady as he grinds down and raises up again, driving Niall crazy. They stay in this position until Louis decides that he is ready to switch it up a little. He leans back placing his hands behind his body, either side of Niall's body and waits for Niall to move. Niall understands what Louis wants as soon as Niall sees him move, and immediately thrusts up into Louis, hitting his prostate the first go. Louis moans loudly, encouraging Niall to thrust up again and again, each time with more force. Niall's pace gradually quickens, so much so that he has to reposition his hands to Louis's sides to keep him in place. 

 

"Ni Ni Ni... oOH MY GOD Ni! Yea- RIGHT THERE SWEET BABY JESUS!" Louis' head is thrown back as Niall pounds up into Louis' body harder, the slapping of skin on skin the only sound in the room apart from the frequent curse words and moaning of the other's name. Louis pushes himself back up into a sitting position grinding down as Niall thrusts up, creating the most delicious rhythm. Niall reaches up with one hand and pulls Louis down for a messy snog, they're lips not working in sync but they don't care, they are far to gone for that. Niall continues to slam into Louis' body, letting him have a slight 'rest', as Louis relaxes and bounces up and down with the force. "Ni, oh my god, you're so fucking big... So full." Niall moans loudly feeling his stomach tighten and his toes beggining to curl up.

 

"I'm so close Lou- FUCK!". Louis sits up and begins to bounce harder and faster on Niall's dick, creating immense pleasure for the both of them. "Lou..." Niall breathed and Louis took this as a sign that Niall was on the verge of cumming, so he wrapped his small hand around his own cock and pumped as hard as his could; feeling his climax nearing too. 

 

"You gonna let Barbara fucking ride you huh? Think she'll do a better job?" Louis panted as Niall shook his head, not even caring about Barbara right now. All he could think of is LOULOULOU. "Think she could make you feel this way?" Niall shook his head again. "Didn't think so." With that Louis slammed down onto Niall's crotch making Niall's body jerk up into the air.

 

"Fuck Lou. Jesus christ." He was so, so, so close but still too far away from his climax. 

 

"Niall- FUCK - Nininini- OH  MY GOD!" A few more hard thrusts and Louis was cumming all over Niall's chest, his white sperm creating a striking contrast against the pale skin. His walls clenching around Niall's dick, and that action alone threw Niall over the edge, his hips shuddering before lying still with his dick still inside Louis. They both take a moment to catch their breaths, before Louis slowly rose of Niall's dick and plopped himself next to him, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. Niall carefully peeled the condom off his cock, tied it up, and threw it into the nearest bin in Louis' room. He then rolled over onto his side and stared at Louis for a few moments, still not believing he just fucked his best friend and bandmate. Niall raised his hand to Louis' cheek and gently swept away the stray hair that covered it, making Louis turn his head and look at Niall. "What?" Louis asked, his voice cracking with exhaustion and pleasure. 

 

"Nothing. You're just so.... so..." Louis raised his eyebrow at Niall's loss of words. "Perfect." Niall leaned in and captured Louis' lips, not unlike the way that Louis had previously done to him. They pulled away and Louis smiled, wapping his arms around Niall and pulling him in close. Niall sat up a little, grabbed the sheets that were now at the end of the bed, and pulled them up and over their bodies, snuggling back into each other. Louis rested his head on Niall's chest, his arm laying on Niall's chest. As Niall could feel Louis' breathing slow, he tilted his head and placed a soft kiss to Louis' hair and whispered, "Love you Lou." He closed his eyes and fell asleep, mirroring the smile that Louis had on his face too. 


End file.
